Kossith
Kossith are a race that primarily inhabits northern Thedas, including the island nations of Par Vollen and Seheron, and the settlement of Kont-Aar in northern Rivain. Kossith are very rarely seen in Ferelden, with the exception of some high-class mercenaries (such as the Kadan-Fe). Kossith mercenaries are much more common in the Free Marches. The term itself is an antiquated technical name that is only used by tamassrans. To everyone in Thedas, they're just "Qunari" or "Tal-Vashoth," respectively.Kirby, Mary. "Twitter". Posted on 21 Aug, 2012. Other races sometimes refer to them as "giants" or "ox-men" as well. Appearance Kossith are taller and considered to be more physically robust than humans. They have metallic-hued skin (bronze, gold and silver have been observed), white hair, slightly pointed ears, and vivid eyes with colors like violet, red, or yellow. Most kossith of both gender have horns though some do not. The horn itself has no nerve endings and can be painlessly removed much like human nails or hair. Once cut off, a horn does not grow back. Kirby, Mary. "Questions about the Qunari." Retrieved 9 May, 2012. Hornlessness Hornlessness is a rare genetic variation in kossith, akin to red hair in humans. Those born without horns are considered special and are often given prestigious roles in Qunari society such as a Ben-Hassrath or an envoy to the other races.Gaider, David. Game Informer, "The Qunari Evolved"Sten who became a companion of the Warden as a soldier of the Beresaad falls into this category. If Culturally, Qunari associate not having horns with being imposing or scary. For this reason Tal-Vashoth like Armaas frequently remove their own horns.Kirby, Mary. "MotA: Qunari questions." Retrieved 9 May, 2012. Likewise, Saarebas, or Qunari mages, have their horns removed to warn of their danger. Kirby, Mary. “Why is Kossith an inaccurate term for horned Qunari and Tal-vashoth?” Society Qunari Most kossith follow the Qun and form the major demographic of the Qunari, "the people of the Qun". The Qunari practice selective breeding: they have no families and all their children are raised by Tamassrans. At the age of 12 they are assigned a defined and fixed role in the society, the one of a soldier (part of the "body", lead by the Arishok), a craftsman (part of the "mind", lead by the Arigena) or a priest (part of the "soul", lead by the Ariqun). The Qunari leash their mages and call them Saarebas, literally "a dangerous thing." The Qunari have only recently arrived in Thedas but look upon other nations as inferiors to be conquered and converted to the Qun. With their advanced technology, including the explosives called "gaatlock," cannons and dreadnoughts, the Qunari in Thedas already have proved themselves to be formidable foes. Although after three Exalted Marches declared by both the Andrastian and the Imperial Chantries they were pushed back, the Tevinter Imperium is still locked in the war with the Qunari. Tal-Vashoth Those kossith who abandon the Qun are no longer considered to be Qunari. They become Tal-Vashoth, "true grey ones" and are deemed outcasts. Most Tal-Vashoth are former soldiers and become mercenaries. Language Notable kossith * Arishok * Armaas * Jarvy * Ketojan * Maraas * Rasaan * Salit * Sten * Tennant Trivia * When a female kossith is turned into a broodmother by darkspawn, she produces ogres. * A female kossith is yet to appear in the games of the Dragon Age series, although a concept art exists, and a female tamassran is featured in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak comic series. * Kossith were always supposed to have horns. They were cut from Dragon Age: Origins, because otherwise Sten would be unable to wear a helmet.Gaider, David. "Why do ogres exist in Thedas before the Qunari arrival?". Retrieved 27 March, 2012 Gaider, David. "Opinions about the art direction." Retrieved 27 March, 2012. * Horned kossith are very similar in appearance to descriptions of the Urgals from Christopher Paolini's series of books, the Inheritance Cycle. Gallery Qunari DA2.png|Kossith concept art for Dragon Age II Quanari lineup.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age II Tamassran - Those Who Speak.png|Female kossith - a tamassran from Those Who Speak References Category:Kossith